We have to run
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Une fin alternative. Après la mort de Xion, si Axel avait rattrapé et apaisé Roxas, peut-être... C'est ce peut-être que j'ai voulu développer. Voilà comment l'histoire aurait pu s'écrire, une autre chance pour Axel et Roxas de vivre. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'ils fuient. Qu'ils courent.


Le Vide entre les Mondes, léché par des ombres, s'étend dans les Ténèbres, s'y ramifie en d'interminables branches sombres. Un silence surnaturel y règne, à peine troublé par les Portes qui s'ouvrent vers les Mondes, ou vers le vide absolu. Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis qui y grouillent, qui y cohabitent, se pressent près des Portes pour s'y couler et provoquer la chute du premier Monde qu'ils pourront atteindre.

Aucune vie, aucune couleur, aucune lumière ne naît ici.

Les membres de l'Organisation sont les seuls à connaître cet endroit et les seuls à pouvoir le parcourir sans véritable danger. Cela grâce à leur nature, les êtres de Ténèbres n'ont à craindre des Ténèbres que la tentation d'y retourner. C'est pourquoi ils se permettent de l'utiliser à leur guise, leur absence de cœur les empêche de sombrer.

Mais le Simili qui trébuche en râlant à voix basse dans un couloir n'est pas comme les autres. Il ne dégage aucune hostilité, sa démarche n'a rien d'orgueilleux. Il ne respire ni la force tranquille, ni la lâcheté et encore moins la cruauté. Son manteau noir est déchiré par endroits, ses cheveux désordonnés sont noircis par la cendre et la terre. Son visage pâle est creusé, la fatigue cerne son regard. Il s'efforce d'ignorer la douleur qui bat dans son flanc et son épaule gauche, et essuie d'un revers de main agacé le sang sur sa joue, en continuant à marcher.

Ça doit faire dix minutes qu'Axel traverse comme il peut les Ténèbres, en évitant les Sans-cœurs, se dirigeant à l'instinct vers la Cité du Crépuscule faute de pouvoir y aller directement.

Il avait su à la seconde où il avait rouvert les yeux qu'elle y était allée.

Mais depuis quand ? Il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il était resté évanoui. Il s'était relevé en gémissant, les yeux fermés sous la douleur. Quand le brouillard dans sa tête s'était un peu dissipé, il avait tenté d'ouvrir une Porte. Sans succès. Il avait réessayé plusieurs fois, sentant l'angoisse et la colère l'envahir un peu plus à chaque échec. Finalement, il avait réussi à faire apparaître un Couloir vers le Vide et s'y était vite engouffré de peur qu'il s'efface. C'était moins rapide que la Porte qui l'y aurait conduit directement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix

Il continue d'avancer. Ses yeux le hantent et lui font plus mal que les quelques égratignures qu'elle lui a fait. Et ça tourne, ça se bouscule dans sa tête, lui faisant trembler les mains. Il se répète à chaque pas qu'il faut qu'il les retrouve. Avant les autres. Qu'il faut qu'il y arrive, mais il sent aussi qu'il est vidé et que s'il fait une erreur, tous ses espoirs partiront en fumées. Et lui avec. Alors il s'oblige à garder un rythme soutenu mais supportable, resserre les doigts autour de sa blessure.

Et tente de chasser la peur de les perdre qui lui mord le ventre.

La peur qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne manquerait à personne.

La peur qui a l'a marqué plus profondément encore quand elle lui a demandé de ne pas retenir ses coups.

Il secoue vainement la tête. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas se souvenir qu'il lui a tourné le dos et qu'il est parti. Ne pas la revoir le laisser à terre et s'éloigner vers la Porte. Non. Seulement avancer, les retrouver, les convaincre. Il tourne dans une ramification, entends le clapotement de Sans-cœurs qui s'enfuient dans un autre couloir et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Dans l'état où il est, il serait incapable de venir à bout de la multitude de créatures qui pullulent ici. Il était déjà déchiré par le départ de Roxas. Puis une nuit d'insomnie de plus suivant la disparition de Xion, des missions de plus en plus difficiles et enfin le combat avec elle. Il s'efforce d'ignorer son corps qui le lance douloureusement, mais il a surement plusieurs côtes cassées, l'épaule démise et une plaie ouverte qui s'obstine à saigner quelque part sur son crâne. Son bras, peut-être cassé aussi, s'engourdit. _Tant mieux_, pense-t-il négligemment en accélérant le pas. Il sera bientôt arrivé et ce qu'il voudrait leur dire tourbillonne dans sa tête. Il sait qu'il doit choisir les bons mots, cette fois, il ne pourra pas utiliser la force. Il devait réussir à les persuader définitivement de revenir et de rester

Mais... C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il comprend leurs raisons à tous les deux. Il sait que la vie à la Citadelle est faite de solitude et d'obéissance aveugle, de craintes, de silences imposés, de sarcasmes et de froideur hautaine. Il sait que le vide et les questions ne sont pas faciles à supporter. À surmonter. Il sait que les missions n'offrent que peur et danger, que les autres membres sont uniquement préoccupés par le pouvoir. Et qu'ils sont prêts à absolument tout pour l'obtenir. Il sait bien que l'on se raccroche, pour survivre, à ce que l'on peut, des illusions, un but stupide ou un idéal suicidaire. C'est normal. Ils l'ont tous fait. Mais leur désir de liberté pourrait les perdre, ils ne savent pas, ils ne voient pas ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Ils ne connaissent pas l'Organisation et la sentence de Xemnas pour les déserteurs.

Lui si, et mieux que personne, puisque c'est lui qui l'applique.

Et puis...

Il était là pour eux.

Quand il est arrivé à l'Organisation, c'est à lui que l'on a confié sa formation. Il était là aux premiers jours, quand il était un zombi, aux premières missions quand il ne savait pas encore se battre, le soir quand sa peur l'envahissait et qu'une présence était indispensable. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais Axel savait. Il était là. Et quand elle est arrivée, c'est d'eux dont elle s'est rapprochée et c'est à lui qu'elle posait les questions, c'est lui qui la faisait rire quand elle s'inquiétait, lui qu'elle venait voir quand elle avait un problème, lui qui l'aidait quoi qu'il arrive. C'était pour eux le petit rituel du clocher, pour les apaiser. Pour eux les missions en plus, les cachotteries à Saix. Pour eux qu'il risquait sa place et sa tête auprès du Supérieur, mentant effrontément pour les couvrir, les protéger. Pour eux la servilité, les trahisons, le sale boulot. Pour les retrouver le soir et pouvoir sourire avec eux. Pour eux aussi qu'il était près à tout pour les ramener, la force, les coups. Pour leurs vies et pour la sienne.

Même prêt à ce qu'ils le haïssent.

Enfin… C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il se souvient de leur arrivée, de leurs yeux vides, du silence. Il les revoit ensuite s'ouvrir, se mettre à rire, à plaisanter et ressent encore la joie qu'il a ressentit à ces moments-là. Ils étaient différents. Ça, il l'a su au premier coup d'œil. Lui, le premier à être si vif, confiant envers lui. Et elle, douce, son visage s'éclairait quand elle était avec eux.

Pour la première fois, il avait eu un but, quelque chose pour laquelle se battre, quelque chose à protéger. Une raison valable d'exister.

Qu'il avait laissé partir.

Axel s'arrête un instant. Son souffle est court, son épaule et son bras sont complètement engourdis maintenant et seule l'éraflure sur sa joue le brûle encore. Il a la tête qui tourne. Perdu trop de sang. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il traîne, il ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer s'il arrive trop tard. Il respire profondément, grimace quand un éclat de douleur enflamme sa poitrine, se redresse. Il sait où ils sont. Où il est plutôt, mais il sait aussi qu'elle va le rejoindre. Il l'a su à son regard devant le Manoir.

_Ce matin, Xigbar l'avait abordé avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, il savait en quoi consistait sa mission. Il s'était retenu de justesse de lui tourner le dos. Six jours qu'elle avait disparût, suivie ensuite par Roxas, hier soir... comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on envoie le chien de l'Organisation les retrouver. Leur fuite ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, parce qu'il pensait deviner où les trouver et était persuadé que c'est lui qui irait les chercher. Oui, il était en colère contre eux, mais confiant quand au fait de les ramener le plus tôt possible. Il attendait les ordres, parce qu'une démonstration d'inquiétude trop vive les auraient certainement desservi tous les trois. Xemnas aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, bien plus dur que lui. Et on l'aurait tenu à l'écart d'eux, pour longtemps sans doute. Alors il n'avait pas répondu à l'air suffisant du numéro II, avait accepté la mission sans trahir un signe de soulagement et avait laissé passer un quart d'heure avant de partir. D'instinct, il savait qu'elle était au Manoir. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle pouvait obtenir ses précieuses réponses._

_Il la trouva plantée devant les grilles, peut-être prête à entrer, ou venant d'en sortir. Elle avait l'air inquiet, traquée, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait un moyen de fuir. Ou redoutait sa venue. Ça l'a blessé, un peu et il n'a pu s'empêcher de se demander à voix basse pourquoi c'était lui qui se tapait toujours le sale boulot. Et puis, immobile, elle l'a regardé approcher sans dire autre chose que son nom, d'un air douloureux, comme si elle regrettait que ce soit lui qu'ils aient envoyé._

_\- Xion... que vas-tu faire?_

_Question idiote, rien que son air triste quand elle a croisé son regard lui avait répondu. Il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine en l'entendant dire qu'elle avait décidé de retourner d'où elle venait._

_\- Je me suis toujours dit que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Mais ça m'énerve! Je trouve ça nul._

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_\- C'est pour le bien de tout le monde._

_Sa voix était douce, tandis que la sienne se voulait sarcastique, mais paraît amère._

_\- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Ils pensent tous avoir raison..._

_Sa nuque s'arrondit._

_\- Ils ont raison._

_\- Mais ils vont t'éliminer !_

_Il n'a pu s'empêcher de crier, plein de peur soudain et sursauta brutalement au bruit métallique de la Keyblade apparut entre ses mains, à sa position de garde._

_\- Axel, promet-moi de ne pas retenir tes coups._

_Ces derniers mots ont tué l'espoir qu'il avait encore qu'elle revienne et lui ont fait perdre la tête._

_\- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? Vous deux... Vous pensez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez... J'en ai assez ! Allez-y, fuyez ! Mais je serai toujours là pour vous ramener !_

_Il se jeta sur elle pour la ceinturer, aveuglé par la rage, avalant en deux pas la distance les séparant. Elle l'a reçu d'un revers de Keyblade, le fauchant en plein élan, à l'épaule. Il tituba, puis se redressa, levant un chackram, tenta de l'atteindre, mais elle s'écarta d'un bond, frappant de nouveau. La douleur envahit son torse, il n'y prêta pas attention, repartit vers elle. Visa les jambes, pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle le bloqua encore. Il réessaya, plus fort cette fois, son arme s'enflamma, brûla le manteau de Xion sans la toucher. _

_Elle couru vers lui, virevolta, s'écarta, se baissa et chacune de ses attaques touchaient leur cible. Il tenta de riposter, rata encore, ou l'atteignit à peine. Ses armes tracèrent des sillons de feu autour d'eux, la frôlaient, roussissaient ses cheveux. Celle de Xion étincelait au soleil et faisait couler le sang. Le combat s'éternisa, toujours inégal, lui s'épuisait et évitait de moins en moins d'attaques, qu'elle portait de plus en plus vite. Un coup de Keyblade plus fort que les autres l'atteignit dans le ventre, il eu juste le temps de bondir en arrière pour en éviter un autre et se plia en deux avec une violente envie de vomir. Elle recula aussi, le regarda. Étourdi, le corps enflammé de douleur, il s'étonna du répit qu'elle lui accordait, du silence. Il releva difficilement la tête pour la distinguer._

_Quand il croisa son regard, ce qu'il y vit l'immobilisa._

_Xion en profita. Elle fut près de lui en un instant. Et l'instant d'après, les coups pleuvaient._

_Sa poitrine, son souffle se coupa. Son bras, une seconde fois, les os se brisèrent. Son dos, sa hanche, les chocs firent vibrer son corps. Son visage, sa pommette et sa joue s'ouvrirent. Il partit en arrière. _

_Comme dans un rêve, il sentait tomber. Il entendait claquer les pans de son manteau, il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur son front et apercevait le ciel entre les branches. Il eu l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne cogne contre une pierre dans un bruit sourd qui éclata dans sa tête. Ses armes se consumèrent avec un grésillement et disparurent. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas la voir ouvrir rapidement une Porte, le regarder un instant et disparaître._

_Dans ses yeux bleus, de la douleur et des excuses._

Axel ferme douloureusement les yeux, essaye de ne pas y penser. Il se remet en marche tant bien que mal. Sa faute. Tout est de sa faute et la culpabilité l'étouffe. S'il avait compris ce qui les torturait, s'il n'avait pas éloigné la peur en se disant que ce n'était rien, qu'ils allaient réussir à surmonter, que Xemnas se trompait… Que Sora n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il les avait protégés sans les rassurer, sans leur expliquer. Ils les avaient tenus à l'écart du plus important. Il ne leur avait pas tout dit et ce qu'il leur avait caché avait fini par les faire partir.

Il avait perdu leur confiance.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre eux aussi.

Il finit par trouver la sortie qu'il cherchait. S'arrêtant, il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait comme pouvoir et ouvrit une Porte. Il en aurait sauté de joie, s'il avait pu, mais ne réussit qu'à la franchir sans tomber.

Le soleil se couchait sur la place de l'Horloge. La lumière dorée patine les toits de la ville en contrebas, minuscules de là où se tient Axel. Il règne un silence qui l'alarma immédiatement. C'était trop calme. Nerveusement, il les cherche des yeux. Il n'y a personne sur le parvis du clocher À leur place, leur endroit secret. Puis son regard descend vers la porte de la Gare du Crépuscule, en bas. Et tombe sur Roxas, à genoux. Le soulagement l'envahit. Il vacille, se rattrape. Il se tourne péniblement vers l'escalier, qu'il parcourt lourdement. La joie qu'il ressent s'efface peu à peu.

Elle n'est pas là.

Elle devrait y être.

Quand il débouche sur la place, il sait. Mais ne veut pas y croire. Il se traîne jusqu'à Roxas. Le garçon ne bouge pas. Il ne semble même pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Axel se penche vers lui, effleure son épaule. Roxas sursaute et se relève, la Keyblade à la main. Le roux lève les mains dans un geste apaisant.

\- C'est moi, du calme…

Roxas le dévisage, le regard vide. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

\- Axel, qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est rien, marmonne Axel en se forçant à rester immobile. Où est Xion ?

Un silence. Roxas baisse les yeux et se met à trembler.

\- Roxas ?

L'angoisse saisit Axel, qui attrape Roxas aux épaules et le secoue. Il a envie de hurler. Sa douleur se réveille, la peur l'étouffe. Il sait.

\- Elle est morte.

La voix du plus jeune résonne dans le silence. Axel a l'impression qu'un gouffre vient de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

\- Non…

Il tombe à genoux.

\- Non…

\- Elle est devenue comme folle, Axel. Elle m'a attaqué. Elle avait… C'était le visage d'un garçon ! Elle a dit que je lui avais trop donné de souvenirs et qu'il fallait que je fasse partie d'elle. De Sora.

Roxas vacille, crispe nerveusement les poings. Il semble se retenir à grande peine de pleurer. Axel le regarde sans l'entendre. Le fait que Xion soit morte ouvre une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Il avait échoué. S'il était arrivé plus tôt, peut-être que…

\- Je me suis défendu Axel, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle…

Il aurait dû empêcher ça. Il est l'ainé, il savait, il aurait dû leur dire, les aider à surmonter. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle était morte. Morte. Sa faute. Roxas tremble à côté de lui. Les larmes inondent ces joues.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'était qu'une poupée, qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire.

S'ensuit un long silence qu'Axel ne remarque pas, prostré. Roxas ne pleure plus, mais se mord cruellement la lèvre, plongé dans ses réflexions. La place est déserte et sans bruit. La ville s'éteint pour la nuit. Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

\- C'est eux !

La haine dans sa voix sort Axel de son égarement. Il revient doucement à la réalité. La réalité, celle où son ami vient de tuer Xion. De l'achever plutôt. Et menace de sombrer.

Il se relève difficilement. Ses plaies se rappellent à lui, il crispe les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il doit retenir Roxas. L'apaiser. Il ne veut même pas imaginer ce qui va se passer s'il échoue. Le plus jeune ne semble pas avoir vu que le roux s'est relevé. Il fronce les sourcils et la colère déforme son visage.

\- Ils devaient savoir ce qui allait se passer… Ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'elle vive ou non. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un Porteur pour Kingdom Hearts. Peut importe lequel.

Axel, très inquiet, lève la main vers lui, mais Roxas se dégage brusquement et fait les cent pas devant l'entrée déserte de la Gare, de plus en plus agité.

\- Et Sora… Ils n'arrêtent pas de répéter qu'on est liés. Tous. Tout le monde le dit. Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis réellement ? Seulement un reflet qu'ils utilisent ?

\- Non… Tu es toi, Roxas, même si tu es né de son cœur. Tu es son simili. Tu te souviens ? C'est une des premières choses qu'on t'a expliqué quand tu es arrivé.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils semblent tous attendre quelque chose de moi ? On dirait qu'ils pensent … Qu'ils espèrent…

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

\- Que je vais devenir lui.

Il s'arrête de marcher et dévisage Axel, le regard soudain vide.

\- Ils attendent que je devienne Sora! C'est ça, hein ? Je ne suis rien qu'une coquille vide. Un pantin.

\- Roxas, arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, attends…

Mais Roxas n'écoute pas Axel, frappé par l'évidence. On peut lire ses pensées sur son visage et ce qu'il voit ouvre une fissure dans la poitrine d'Axel. La peur revient, plus forte, quand il voit le regard bleu se faire plus dur et s'emplir de détermination. Il reste paralysé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'imagine déjà partir, cette fois pour toujours. Il n'en reviendra pas.

\- Je dois être sûr, je dois savoir, dit Roxas à mi-voix, confirmant les craintes de son ainé.

Levant la main, il va pour invoquer une Porte, quand Axel fond sur lui et lui attrape les poignets. La Porte disparaît dans un froissement doux, Roxas fusille le roux du regard, plein de colère.

\- Lâche-moi Axel, laisse-t-il tomber froidement en cherchant à se dégager.

\- NON ! Hurle l'autre en resserrant sa prise, fou de peur. Je te lâche pour que tu ailles te faire tuer toi aussi ? Tu crois que tu vas rester en vie si tu le cherche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois essayer. Si je pouvais le trouver, ça répondrait à mes questions et…

La colère et la peur font tout oublier à Axel et il secoue fortement Roxas, pour le faire taire et le ramener à la raison. Ou l'assommer pour qu'il ne puisse plus partir. Du moment qu'il reste, qu'il reste avec lui.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Roxas. Si tu cherches, et surtout si tu trouves Sora, il va t'assimiler à lui et tu disparaîtras.

Il eu un rire amer. Sa voix tremblait.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es différent de moi, des autres similis, parce que ton humain d'origine n'est pas mort. Sora est juste endormi. Vous partagez des souvenirs et des capacités, comme la Keyblade. Sora a un cœur puissant. C'est un grand Manieur, mais trop pur pour se rallier a Xemnas. Il était devenu dangereux pour l'Organisation. Ils l'ont attiré dans le Manoir Oblivion et l'ont endormi en éparpillant ces souvenirs. Comme tu étais arrivé, ils ont décidé de se servir de toi à sa place pour ouvrir Kingdom Hearts. Mais ça ne leur suffisait pas. Ils… Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils ont réussi à créer un autre simili de Sora. Pour augmenter la puissance de la Keyblade, je pense. Deux Porteurs et Kingdom Hearts serait complété plus vite. Mais ça a dégénéré. Xion absorbait trop de souvenirs de Sora, elle était instable… La suite, tu la connais. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et toi… Tu as commencé à te douter de quelque chose, c'est pour ça que tu es parti, non ?

Un silence. Axel est tendu. Son esprit cherche frénétiquement quoi dire, quels mots convaincraient Roxas, quoi faire.

\- Sora ne peut pas se réveiller sans toi, mais toi… Tu peux vivre sans lui. Çafait un moment que tu t'en passes, non ? Et même si vous avez beaucoup en commun, tu n'es pas lui. Crois-moi. Je le connais. Et je te connais, toi.

Roxas le fixe sans rien dire. Il ne cherchait plus à se dégager. Mais Axel ne le lâche pas. Pas encore. Le roux le dévisage avec fièvre.

\- Ca y est, tu as tes précieuses réponses ? demande sèchement le roux, anxieux, alors que les souvenirs d'un autre départ l'assaillent et lui font tourner la tête.

Le blond hoche la tête vaguement. On peut lire encore de l'hésitation et des questions dans ses yeux. Mais plus de colère. Axel sent l'espoir réchauffer son ventre. Sa voix s'adoucit.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Oui, chuchote Roxas. Mais Sora, il…

Axel crispe les doigts autour des poignets du plus jeune.

\- On s'en fout de Sora ! crie-t-il, faisant sursauter Roxas. Tu n'as rien demandé à ce môme, qu'il se débrouille sans toi ! On n'a pas d'importance pour lui. On n'a aucune valeur, pour personne. Sauf pour moi. Tu es mon seul ami, mon frère. C'est toi qui compte, Roxas. Toi !

Un sourire fragile éclaire le visage du garçon. Axel le lâche enfin, hésitant un peu. Un léger silence s'installe. Roxas se masse les poignets, puis relève les yeux vers lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu comptes pour moi, Axel.

Le roux lui rend son sourire. Il ferme un instant les yeux, envahit par une joie et un soulagement immenses. _Il ne va pas mourir…_ C'est comme si le monde se remettait à tourner. Il sent de nouveau le vent sur son visage, il entend le murmure des arbres autour de lui. Puis une pensée nettement plus glaçante traverse son esprit. Il rouvre les yeux, déterminé, malgré la fatigue et la souffrance de plus en plus aigüe.

\- L'Organisation va te traquer. Même si on y retourne, ils ne te feront plus confiance. S'ils se rendent compte que tu sais, si on fait un seul faux pas, ils nous tueront. On doit partir et faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous retrouvent jamais.

Roxas secoua la tête.

\- Partir où ? Tu crois qu'ils vont abandonner s'ils ne nous trouvent pas ?

\- Non, mais… Ils peuvent oublier de nous chercher.

Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage fatigué.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt d'être le chien de l'Organisation, tu vois. Àforce de chercher les traîtres, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses… Peut-être un peu trop… Et justement, ça va nous servir à leur échapper.

Axel lui tends la main, soudain hésitant. Il a peur que Roxas change d'avis, et disparaisse encore.

\- Roxas, je suis désolé, je… Tu es sûr que tu vas venir avec moi ?

Roxas le regarde fermement. Il y a de l'apaisement dans ses yeux. De la douleur encore, mais il semble plus calme. Et confiant.

\- Oui, Axel. Son visage se contracta brièvement. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour Xion maintenant. Et je sais que tu as raison. Je le sens. Son cœur m'appelle. Si je vais vers lui, je vais disparaître. Je préfère vivre… Même si je dois te supporter, dit-il d'un air ironique.

Axel grimaça un sourire.

\- Alors viens. Mais il faut que tu m'aides, dit-il d'une voix soudain plus faible.

Le voyant vaciller, le teint soudain cireux, Roxas glisse un bras sous son épaule et mis son main bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Axel glapit de douleur, mais ne bouge pas, la main sur ses côtes cassées. Le blond se rendit soudain compte qu'il était sérieusement blessé et s'en affola.

\- Hé, tu es sûr que ça va ? Il faut qu'on te soigne.

Axel gronde sourdement et secoue la tête.

\- On n'a pas le temps. Après.

\- Mais…

\- Çava aller, Rox', dit fermement Axel, en plissant les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Ouvre une Porte vers le Manoir. J'en suis pas capable moi-même, malheureusement. On va voir Naminé.

\- Naminé ? Je ne comprends pas…

Axel soupira. La fatigue et la douleur font naître des points noirs et rouges devant ses yeux et il craignait de s'évanouir bientôt. Il agite nerveusement la main, faisant naître un éclat de souffrance dans son bras démis.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors fait ce que je te demande, s'il te plait. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à notre recherche. Ou que je tombe dans les vapes.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Roxas ouvrir une Porte. Se laissant guider, il la franchit péniblement. Ils arrivèrent directement dans la chambre immaculée de Naminé. Axel remercie silencieusement le bon sens de son ami et regarde avidement autour de lui. La pièce est vide. La lumière de la lune entre par la fenêtre ouverte et éclaire les dessins enfantins de la jeune fille. Le vent fait onduler les rideaux et seul le silence répondit à leur arrivée.

Roxas l'aide doucement à s'assoir sur une chaise. Il s'écarte de quelques pas et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Son visage porte encore les marques de ses larmes, le ventre d'Axel se contracte douloureusement. Xion aurait du être là, avec eux. Il refoule cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête, avec sa peine. Il se promet de tout faire pour l'ami qui lui reste. Il essaye de sourire, mais ne parvient qu'à grimacer.

\- Elle va arriver. Elle sent toujours quand on la cherche, chuchote-t-il.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte pivote sur ses gonds. Nerveux, Roxas se met en position d'attaque devant Axel, la Keyblade à la main. Mais Naminé apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, et soulagé, le bond révoque son arme d'un mouvement. Naminé les regarde, interloquée, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Axel ? Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que…

Son regard tombe sur le roux, prostré sur sa chaise, visiblement mal en point et couvert de sang. Elle couvre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et se précipite vers lui. Elle l'examine attentivement, puis grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Axel lève les yeux vers elle, le regard plein de tristesse.

\- Xion m'as attaqué. Et elle s'en est pris ensuite à Roxas, et... Elle était déjà à bout de forces…

Naminé les regarde tous les deux, les épaules basses.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée pour vous deux, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Roxas a baissé les yeux. Axel peut le voir trembler. Le cœur serré, il prend la main de Naminé et la presse. La jeune fille tourne le regard vers lui.

\- On a besoin de toi. Ils vont bientôt s'en prendre à Roxas. Je sais qu'entre nous deux, c'est pas le grand amour et que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire une faveur après tout ce que je t'ai obligée à faire, mais s'il te plaît… Roxas n'as rien demandé. Il va disparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre si on ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu comprends ? Finit-il d'une voix implorante. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse ! Tu peux influencer les souvenirs concernant Sora, hein ? S'il te plaît, fait oublier Sora aux membres de l'Organisation, à tout le monde. Efface leurs souvenirs de lui et de Roxas. Tu peux le faire, non ? Roxas est lié à Sora, ça devrait marcher…

\- Mais si je fais ça, personne ne remarquera son absence, il ne se réveillera jamais…

\- Et alors ? Roxas n'as pas le droit de vivre, lui aussi ? Il a déjà pris Xion et tous ces souvenirs… Çadevrait suffire ! Ça le devra !

\- Axel…

\- S'il te plaît, Naminé ! Il faut trouver une solution, nous devons partir, sinon…

La blonde ne répondit pas, plongée dans ces pensées. Axel, soudainement découragé, jette un coup d'œil sur Roxas, resté silencieux tout au long de l'échange et le trouve planté devant un mur. Il tourne la tête pour voir ce qui attire son attention. Roxas regarde un dessin de Naminé, les représentant tous les trois, main dans la main. Le garçon tends le bras, détache doucement le dessin, le met dans sa poche. Ce geste rend toute sa détermination à Axel. Il se retourne vers la jeune sorcière.

\- Naminé…

\- Tu as raison. Avec les souvenirs de Xion, si je fais une copie de ceux que Roxas possède… Sora n'aura pas besoin de lui.

Son visage s'éclaire.

\- Oui, c'est faisable ! Je pourrais ensuite effacer la mémoire des autres, mais seulement concernant Roxas, qui est comme un autre Sora.

Roxas gronda sourdement. Axel lève une main apaisante et l'enjoint au calme d'un regard. Naminé se tourne vers eux avec un sourire emplit d'une joie tellement sincère que leur colère et leur angoisse disparaissent.

-Vite, Roxas. Assieds-toi en face de moi, s'il te plaît. J'espère que personne ne se rendra compte de rien…

Roxas obéit, vaguement inquiet. Naminé se poste devant lui et pose une main douce sur son front, en fermant les yeux. Roxas cherche le regard d'Axel, qui lui sourit faiblement. Mais ses yeux sont confiants. Et plein d'espoir. Roxas se laisse alors aller en arrière, et s'abandonne au pouvoir de Naminé sans résistance.

_Il se sentit brutalement projeté en arrière et eu l'impression de chuter dans les Ténèbres la tête la première. Affolé, il chercha à ralentir sa chute, à s'extraire de ce rêve qui avait un goût de déjà vu. Il luttait de toutes ses forces, quand la voix de Naminé résonna autour de lui._

_\- Laisse-toi aller, Roxas. Il faut que j'aille au plus profond de toi si je veux y arriver._

_A contrecœur, il se laissa difficilement faire. Sa chute se ralentit. Les ténèbres s'éclairèrent d'une lumière chaude, qui augmenta graduellement. Il se sentit tourner et atterrit doucement sur un parquet de bois qui n'était pas là la seconde précédente. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre d'enfant. Très en désordre, des jouets divers traînaient sur le sol, avec des vêtements roulés en boule. Un grand lit bordait une fenêtre ouverte, à travers laquelle brillait un soleil éclatant sur une mer d'huile. Le ressac et les cris de mouettes, ainsi que des rires d'enfants se faisait entendre de dehors. Il se tourna et vit Naminé près d'une étagère pleine de livres, lui souriant._

_\- Où sommes-nous ?_

_\- Dans ta mémoire._

_Le jeune garçon la dévisagea._

_\- Je ne suis jamais venu ici._

_Son sourire se fit tendre._

_\- Lui si. Il a grandi là. Comme tu es partie de son cœur, vos souvenirs sont influencés par les siens. C'est normal que ta mémoire prenne la forme de sa chambre, sur son île._

_Elle montra les livres de l'étagère près d'elle._

_\- Regarde._

_Roxas s'approcha. Les livres étaient éparpillés et cornés. Ils portaient des noms. Penchant la tête, Roxas lut ceux qu'il pouvait distinguer._

_\- Kairi… Riku… Donald…_

_\- Ses amis. Regardes ceux du fond._

_Il tendit la main et saisit quatre autres volumes, caché derrière les autres. Trois d'entres eux étaient cadenassés, le quatrième semblait curieusement récent par rapport au reste des ouvrages._

_\- Ventus, Aqua, Terra… Roxas !_

_Il tourna son regard vers elle, interrogatif. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle tendit la main et il lui donna sans y penser le livre à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et le parcourus rapidement. Elle le remit ensuite à sa place et lui enjoignit de faire de même avec ceux qu'il avait conservé._

_\- __Ça __y est. On peut remonter._

_Elle allait se retourner quand il l'arrêta._

_\- Attends._

_\- Oui, Roxas ?_

_\- Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Je serai vraiment libre après ?_

_La blonde le regarda longuement, l'air un peu triste._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Axel veut y croire, mais… Tu es une partie de Sora. Indépendante, mais une partie importante. De là à savoir s'il suffit de lui rendre les souvenirs que tu possèdes pour qu'il se réveille… Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être qu'il vous manquera quelque chose à vous deux toute votre vie. Mais ce n'est pas un si lourd tribut pour la liberté, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Non… Je suis prêt à le payer, affirma fermement Roxas._

_\- Oui. Viens, rejoignons Axel._

Le retour à la réalité fut rapide et Roxas ouvrit les yeux en aillant l'impression d'avoir perdu conscience un instant. Il se relève vivement et baisse un regard emplis de gratitude vers Naminé en lui prenant les mains.

\- Merci. Ce que tu viens de m'offrir n'a pas de prix.

Axel la remercie également d'une voix rauque. Il respire de plus en plus difficilement et son teint est devenu blafard. Roxas lui jette un regard inquiet, puis se retourne vers Naminé.

\- Nous devons y aller. Merci encore.

Naminé sourit. Son regard est lumineux.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ça pour toi… Pour vous. Je vais effacer les souvenirs te concernant chez tout le monde dès que vous serez partis.

Roxas lui presse les mains une dernière fois, puis va rapidement relever Axel, qu'il maintient contre lui tant bien que mal. Le roux manque de les faire tomber tous les deux. Roxas bande ses muscles et se redresse, puis invoque une Porte. Il se retourne soudain, un pied dans les Ténèbres.

\- Naminé. Viens avec nous.

La blonde sursaute. Puis répond d'une voix pleine de regrets.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais tellement, mais… Je dois rester pour réveiller Sora. Et les autres.

\- Mais…

\- Ne me tente pas, Roxas ! coupe-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle inspire profondément et plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle semble avoir retrouvé son calme. Elle lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, si je pars avec vous, je serais un fardeau. Je ne pourrais pas effacer les souvenirs de moi chez ceux qui me retiennent. Ils me poursuivront, je vous mettrais en danger. Pour Axel, ils penseront que Xion l'as tué quand ils se sont battus. Mais moi… Moi je ne peux pas partir.

Elle l'enjoignit à s'en aller d'un geste de la main. Axel resta silencieux, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Roxas hésita.

\- Allez-y, dit-elle fermement en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit.

\- Naminé ! Si tu changes d'avis… Si tu peux un jour, viens nous chercher. On t'aidera.

\- Je sais. Au revoir.

Roxas lui sourit.

\- Au revoir !

Elle franchit le seuil de la pièce au moment où la Porte se refermait sur eux.

Une fois dans le Vide entre les Mondes, Axel et Roxas s'arrêtent. L'ainé demande doucement au blond de l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- Aaaah… râla-t-il douloureusement. Désolé, mais je ne tiens plus debout. J'ai tellement envie de dormir.

Ses paupières se baissent, tandis que sa tête se met à osciller doucement. Toute la pression qui l'avait tenu, porté jusqu'à présent, s'efface, le laissant heureux mais épuisé et endolori. Roxas tombe à genoux près de lui et le secoue sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri. Il le foudroie des yeux.

\- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez mal en point ?

Roxas soupire de soulagement. Il lui adresse un sourire mi-railleur, mi-inquiet.

\- Si tu t'évanouis, je fais comment ? Tu fais le double de ma taille. Je ne peux pas te porter, désolé. Allez… Un effort encore.

Il le relève. Le roux tremble de tous ces membres.

\- J'ai fait assez d'efforts pour aujourd'hui, marmonne-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- On ne va pas s'arrêter là et risquer de croiser les membres de l'Organisation au détour d'un couloir.

\- Mmmh…

Axel s'affaisse un peu plus contre lui. Roxas serre les dents et avance péniblement, essayant de le garder conscient. Il le secoue un peu, en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- On va aller à Agrabah. Je connais un peu Aladdin, il nous aidera. Non ?

Axel remue vaguement la tête sans réussir à parler.

\- La ville est immense, personne ne nous remarquera. On devra se cacher et voler un peu, au début, mais on trouvera vite du travail. Euh, j'espère. On verra, on trouvera quelque chose. Et, quand un moment sera passé, quand on sera sûr qu'ils ne nous cherchent pas, on pourra changer de ville. On fera tout ce que l'on veut, voyager surtout, on pourra découvrir tous les Mondes…

Roxas sent un sourire irrésistible monter sur son visage. Il sent la joie l'envahir. Dégagé de l'emprise de l'Organisation, de Sora, des missions, de la Keyblade… Avec son meilleur ami, son frère à ses côtés, il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- On sera libres, Axel. Libres !

Roxas ne le voit pas, mais il sait qu'il sourit et qu'il est aussi heureux que lui. Davantage peut-être, car Axel est plus âgé, il n'avait rien depuis longtemps avant de les rencontrer. Leur amitié, puis leur fuite, était complètement inenvisageable pour un simili. Ils ont eu une chance merveilleuse, unique, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs chèrement payée. Tout n'est pas gagné, loin de là, mais ils avaient droit à un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie. Libres.

Ensemble.

Axel a un petit rire rauque qui le secoue de part en part.

\- C'est bon, c'est retenu. On ira où tu veux, Roxas. Mais avant… Amène-moi à l'hosto le plus proche, s'il te plaît.

…..

FIN


End file.
